


The Kid Prophet

by robindrake93



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, Kid Luke Castellan, Kid Percy Jackson, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, Sad Luke, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: What if Percy was dropped off at Camp Half-Blood as a toddler and was already there when Luke arrived.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 431
Collections: Storycatchers' Stories of the sea





	The Kid Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a discussion in my lukercy discord. Oh yeah. I made a lukercy discord. Feel free to join. https://discord.gg/yWqjRtP
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Do not reupload my fics. They are not for reupload.

I could not breathe. My chest felt like it was being crushed. Was it a monster? My eyes shot open, my fist flying. 

_A boy!_ My brain supplied. It was too late to stop my hand, though. I decked him so hard that he tumbled off my chest and onto the floor. 

“Shit!” I cursed and rolled onto my side to check on him.

The boy was sprawled on the floor, a look of surprise on his face. There was a red mark on his cheek where I’d punched him. He looked up at me with eyes so vibrant they almost glowed. “Shit,” he whispered and gave a delighted giggle. “That’s a bad word.” The boy seemed fine despite getting hit. He looked around seven years old. 

I sat up and looked around. The room I was in was all curved lines and wood flooring. The walls were painted pastel blue, with clean white trim. There were two beds and on the other one - I scrambled to my feet and crossed the room to the girl on the other bed. 

Annabeth slept soundly, her cuts and bruises completely gone despite her face still being dirty. The dagger I’d given her was laying beside her in easy reach. 

From behind me, I heard the clip clop of hooves. There were too many for it to be Grover. “What happened to your face, Percy?” The male voice was deep but kind and definitely didn’t belong to anyone I knew. 

“The boy got scared!” Percy answered happily. “I was just lookin’ at him.”

“You were sitting on my chest,” I snapped without taking my eyes off Annabeth. Annabeth was safe but…but Thalia wasn’t. Thalia didn’t make it. My throat swelled closed and tears sprang to my eyes. Thalia, my girl, she didn’t make it. She didn’t make it. I covered my mouth with my hands to hold in the sob. 

Small arms wrapped around my waist. “Are you sad about your friend?” Percy asked. 

I nodded. I couldn’t look him in the eye so I closed mine. Tears rolled down my cheeks. My heart hurt so much I couldn’t breathe through the pain. 

“It’s okay to be sad,” Percy said and his voice was far heavier than any kids that young had a right to be. 

Chiron took me to a shabby, rundown Cabin with a lot of kids lounging around on the floor and the porch. “This is Cabin Eleven, Hermes Cabin.” 

I looked at all of the other Cabins and thought that they looked a lot nicer. I would rather stay in any of them than in this one. “There are so many kids,” I said cautiously. I’d been kicked by a horse once and let me tell you, it sucked. I didn’t want to make this guy angry.

“Hermes takes in those that don’t have someone to speak for them or who’s parents don’t have Cabins at Camp,” Chiron explained gently. He never seemed to lose his temper.

Percy ran up to us. He stopped beside us and panted. His long black hair was in braids pinned around his head. “Chiron...you...promised...I could...take Luke...to his Cabin…” 

“And here you are,” Chiron agreed and completely sidestepped the fact that we hadn’t waited for Percy. “Would you like to introduce Luke to everyone?”

“Yes!” Percy said, straightening up immediately. He took my hand and pulled me up the steps into the Cabin. “Attention, Cabin Eleven, you have a son of Hermes joining your ranks!” His voice sounded so important as though I wasn't just another unwanted child stuck in the reject Cabin. 

No one looked happy to see me. 

I couldn’t blame them. This was one step above being homeless. 

An older girl sat up on her bunk and looked at me. “You’ve already been claimed?” 

“Yeah,” I said. I’ve always known who my dad was.

“Hermes and his mom brought Luke to Camp when Luke was a baby,” Percy chimed in. He walked over to a bed and pushed someone’s stuff onto the floor. 

“Percy!” The girl said. “What are you doing?”

“That’s Luke’s bed now,” Percy said. He put his hands on his hips. 

“That bed belongs to someone,” the girl snapped. 

“He isn’t coming back from his Quest,” Percy said stubbornly. “I had a dream.”

You could cut the tension with a knife. The girl turned to me. “Well, I guess that’s your bed now.”

Annabeth really, really liked Camp Half-Blood. She liked having siblings and battle training and food to eat and a soft bed to sleep in. She was so busy with her new life here, that I hardly saw her. 

We had different schedules, had to sleep in different Cabins, and eat at different tables. 

I missed her so much, even though she was right there. And I missed Thalia. Looking at the giant pine tree on the hill made my heart ache like someone was stabbing me. 

By the time the end of the summer came around, I was ready to go. It was nice to have this place but I felt trapped, felt tethered to things I didn’t understand and didn’t want. 

The day they did the bead ceremony was my second worst day there. The design of this bead was a pine tree. They said it was to honor Thalia. The bead weighed heavy against the hollow of my throat.

I went to the lake and sat on the shore and tried not to cry. I didn’t want any of them to see me cry.

Percy walked over to me and squatted down, toes barely out of reach of the tide. His necklace hung down to the middle of his chest and had four beads on it now. I’d been here long enough to know that this was Percy’s fourth summer here. He would be turning eight in a few days. When he was dropped off at Camp Half-Blood, he’d practically been a baby. Percy had the deep browned skin of someone who spent most of their time outdoors. He looked at me with wide, serious eyes. “You aren’t gonna leave, are you Luke?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go,” I said and wondered if he’d dreamed something about me. Percy had the most prophetic dreams of any demigod I’d ever met and the whole Camp knew about them. 

Percy just looked at me, gaze steady, waiting for a real answer. 

“I’m staying,” I said even though until that moment I’d been ready to leave. 

“Good,” Percy said and dropped his gaze to the minnows swimming in the shallows. 

“Why good?” I asked. Maybe he wanted a friend. The other kids didn’t seem to like him much. Especially not since he got to sleep in the Big House, in his own room, even though he was unclaimed. But me and Percy were outcasts together. We were friends, I thought.

“They don’t come back,” Percy said sadly. 

“What?”

“The demigods who leave. They don’t usually come back.”

Annabeth and I stayed over the winter. Most of the other demigods left. There were only a dozen of us out of hundreds left at Camp. 

Percy was overjoyed to have someone his own age to play with, even though Annabeth was mean to him sometimes. They were the youngest demigods at Camp, period. 

With three square meals a day, I was actually gaining weight. Even though I only had two outfits, I had access to showers and laundry whenever I needed it. The physical activity slowed a little over the winter but there were still chores to do, like taking care of the Pegasus and rebuilding the training dummies. I could feel the strength building within me. 

On Christmas morning, after presents were opened and Gods were appeased, I sat on the porch of the Big House with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. There was snow on the ground, multicolored thanks to the Christmas lights that lined the railings and roof. 

Percy found me outside because he had a knack for knowing where everyone was at all times. His breath came out in little puffs. He’d gotten taller over the summer, but he was still a shrimp. Percy crawled up onto my lap and pulled the blanket around himself. 

“Excuse you,” I said but I wasn’t upset. I liked Percy and it was warmer to have him sitting on me. 

“I had a dream about you,” Percy said. 

I stiffened. Me and prophets didn’t usually get along well. Halcyon warned me of a bad fate and my mom had her fits where she’d scream about how bad my fate was going to be. “What happened in your dream?” I couldn’t keep the tension, the dread out of my voice.

Percy hummed. “You died.”

My heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t uncommon for demigods to die but hearing it from Percy made my adrenaline start pumping. 

Percy continued, “But then you were reborn and we got married.”

I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself. “Oh yeah?” I asked, voice wavering. 

“Yup. You’re gonna be my husband,” Percy said with the complete surety of a child. 

“Does that make you my wife?” I teased. 

“If you want me to be,” Percy said easily. 

The start of the next summer, Percy and I spent every day welcoming the demigods back to Camp Half-Blood. We stood hand in hand beside Thalia’s pine tree on the top of Half-Blood Hill. 

After two weeks, there were only about half of the Campers that had been here last year. 

“Maybe they’ll come later,” I said.

Percy sighed and shook his head. “They’re not coming back because they died. The monsters got them.” 

“Well you said I come back after I die,” I tried but in my heart I knew he was right. 

Percy looked up at me, eyes shining with sadness. “You’re special, Luke. You and me are special.” 

I kissed Percy’s forehead. “Well, lucky us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments. Please comment.


End file.
